


Halloween Costumes

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fic or Treat Meme, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Bucky decide to wear each other's uniforms for Halloween with varying results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic or Treat fic for [](http://ani-bester.livejournal.com/profile)[ani_bester](http://ani-bester.livejournal.com/). Uhh, I have no idea how old either character is in this fic, so you can choose? XD

Dick was pouting. It was Halloween, and he was going to be able to Trick or Treat this year, but Bucky was ruining everything! “That's not what my costume looks like!” Dick announced unhappily.

Bucky laughed, flipping his long yellow and black cape only to get a little tangled in it. He hated capes; that's why he never wore one during the war. “This is the one they had at the store,” Bucky told him once he got untangled from the cape. “Anyway, I wasn't going to run around in panties all night.”

Dick huffed spreading his arms. “Like your costume is any better! Just because your legs are covered didn't mean you weren't running around in panties too!” he exclaimed, making Bucky notice that Dick's Bucky costume was actually rather spot on.

That made Bucky suspicious as he crossed his arms and looked at Dick sternly. “Is that a costume from my closet?” he asked point blank.

“...no?” Dick answered hesitantly, obviously lying.

Bucky shook his head. “Fine, I'll just have to take it back from you after we get candy,” he decided as he tossed Dick a pillowcase. “C'mon, we've got candy to get.”

When Bucky started to walk away, Dick was a little worried about later that night, but Dick could get out of anything if he put his mind to it, even one of Bucky's choke holds.


End file.
